<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Too-Sweet Date by EternalElegy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139697">A Too-Sweet Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy'>EternalElegy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jun is super nervous, M/M, Nagisa is super oblivious, They share a dessert, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun received a phone call from someone he did not expected. The resulting date is a little too sweet, both literally and figuratively.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Too-Sweet Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking through the bustling city was always a nice change of scenery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa preferred nature, but this wasn’t so bad either. Ibara had decided one day that instead of their usual ride, they were going to take a stroll to their work location instead, which was apparently not too far from ES. The producer had said something about cutting costs? It was still one of the rare occasions when they had not been transported via a vehicle, and Nagisa planned on absorbing everything that he could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was midday, and the sun was pleasantly warm and gentle. There was a lot of traffic. There were all sorts of people on the street. Some were in business attire. Others were in casual clothing. Some were elderly. Others were toddlers. The clear blue sky was mostly obstructed by towering buildings. There was a chime of bicycle bells. People were talking. There was the occasional sound of high heels on the footpath. Sometimes there was a pigeon or two. A lot of colourful advertisements for all sorts of products, some of which Nagisa had never heard of before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a large poster outside a dessert cafe, advertising a chocolate and strawberry ice cream parfait, only for two or more people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Excellency! Unfortunately we don’t have much time, so I’d like to ask for you not to slow down!” Ibara’s voice snapped Nagisa out of his thoughts.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Sorry. I was distracted.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perhaps you were craving some sugar? Sweets are not healthy, after all, so it’s best not to think about them!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa didn’t take Ibara’s advice as they walked past the cafe in question. He had never heard of or seen a parfait before, and it definitely looked absolutely delicious. Chocolate? He loved chocolate. He loved the flavours that exploded in his mouth every time he had the opportunity to eat it, which was once every few months, whenever Ibara slipped him a piece of chocolate with his lunch. It was a complex, dark, slightly bitter sweetness that Nagisa thoroughly enjoyed every single time and it always left him craving for more of that deliciousness. Nagisa had gotten by with those small amounts this whole time, but it was never enough. Just the sight of the parfait was making him salivate and all he wanted to do was to dig in, but he had work to do and being late wasn’t a good thing, Ibara always said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding a way to get to this cafe on his own was going to take some amount of planning, but with some preparations, it was possible. However, he had another problem: he needed to find someone else to eat this with. There was no way Ibara was going to help him especially as Ibara was the obstacle Nagisa needed to get around, and Hiyori didn’t have that much of a sweet tooth, but he wanted to eat this with someone he could trust…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It clicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A few days later…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun’s phone buzzed as he arrived at his dorm one late afternoon. Immediately, he suspected that it might have been Ibara to alert him of some last minute change to his schedule tomorrow, but it was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Jun.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nagi-senpai?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Are you available tomorrow afternoon?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m free at 3PM.” Jun was thankful that he memorised this week’s schedule in his head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... I need you to come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun’s heart raced to the ends of the world and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop it. Everything and nothing was happening in his mind at the same time and for a solid few seconds, he forgot to breathe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um… What is this about? Is it important?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Yes.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If it’s important, then there’s probably someone else who could be more suitable, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... No. It has to be you, Jun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... I will send you the address. Please don’t be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone clicked as Nagisa hung up on the other end. Everything had flown by so quickly that Jun had to take a moment to absorb what had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, an address was texted to him and Jun searched it up with clammy hands, hoping that it would provide some clues and settle the butterflies in his stomach. Unfortunately for him, it only got worse. A dessert cafe? Did he have work related to it and Nagisa was somehow telling Jun about it before Ibara could? No, that didn’t seem plausible, given how Ibara was always the one to notify him of work-related matters. Was Eden somehow going there to the cafe for some bonding? That didn’t make any sense either; Ibara always gave as much notice as possible whenever it came to practically anything, so it didn’t make sense that Jun was only hearing about it the day before, especially from Nagisa. Did Hiyori want to drag him there for an impromptu outing and Nagisa was delivering the message? That didn’t seem like the case either; Hiyori always bothered Jun immensely when it came to any trips he wanted Jun to come on, shopping or otherwise, so it didn’t make sense that Nagisa was the one telling him. Did Nagisa want to go to the cafe together with Jun because he wanted to try eating out in public on his own, but he needed someone who was more familiar with public situations to help him when it came to social situations? There was no way that was possible, because otherwise he could have asked Ibara, but there was still the fact that Nagisa had asked Jun-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Nagisa want to go to the cafe together with Jun because he wanted to try eating out in public on his own, but he needed someone who was more familiar with public situations-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Nagisa want to go to the cafe together with Jun because he wanted to try eating out in public on his own-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Nagisa want to go to the cafe together with Jun because he wanted to try eating out-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Nagisa want to go to the cafe together with Jun-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa wanted to go to the cafe together with Jun-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together with Jun-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jun was amazed that he wasn’t a living, walking husk of his former self as he stood in front of the dessert cafe ten minutes before the appointed time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, the first thing Jun went to do was look at his phone and check his social media, as a way of distracting himself to get rid of the nerves, but that did nothing to suppress the pounding of his heart. He thought about his upcoming schedule, his work, anything, but a certain silvery-haired male kept on appearing in his mind over and over again and it served to slowly drive him insane. Then that soft voice began to intrude. Then that time when Jun accidentally bumped into him during practice, and then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Jun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun almost jumped out of his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagi-senpai? Ah, did you decide to come early too?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... No. The time is now 3PM. Have you been waiting here for long?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, not really.” His words were coming out way too quickly and Jun wasn’t even sure whether Nagisa could understand what he was saying. There Nagisa was in all of his talent and might and power as an idol, except he was in casual clothing and not his idol outfit, standing in front of Jun with a blank expression, his hair swaying gently in the breeze, his hands by his sides, his eyes looking down straight at Jun, and Jun was meeting him outside a dessert cafe for a date-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun’s brain came to a halting stop. He very firmly told himself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, this was not a date</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Nagisa had invited him with zero romantic intention and they were just supposed to be colleagues, and Nagisa invited him so that they could be friends and talk about work and idols and ES and maybe Hiyori and Ibara and Bloody Mary and fossils and manga and other literature-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... We should go in.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun felt like he was on a climbing rollercoaster of embarrassment and there was nothing he could do to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the cafe. Nagisa ordered something at the counter. They took a seat. They were sitting opposite to one another. Nagisa looked at Jun. Jun shuffled awkwardly in his chair. Nagisa looked at Jun. Jun tried his best to look in Nagisa’s direction, but looking into those eyes was an extremely difficult task. Jun desperately tried to think of something to break the silence but his brain had force shut down at the worst possible time. Nagisa looked at Jun. Jun looked at Nagisa. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, sorry, I don’t know what to talk about…” Jun quickly broke the silence, hoping that it would save him from this extremely awkward situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Hmm? Did you say something?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... I’ve been told that I tend to stare when I’m deep in thought. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nagi-senpai. I didn’t really notice it since I was trying to think of something to say…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More silence. Finally, Jun’s mind came up with something. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Does Ibara know about this?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... No.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to get into a lot of trouble if he finds out? I heard that your diet is pretty strict thanks to him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Can you keep our meeting a secret?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I think we’d both get in trouble for going out like this without telling him…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Thank you, Jun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled. It was that dumb, stupid soft smile that made Jun’s chest warm and tight and all sorts of other feelings that he wasn’t sure how to interpret. In group settings, his emotions were a lot easier to handle especially with Hiyori’s loud voice distracting him, but now, he was with Nagisa in a one-on-one meeting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was so incredibly hard to hold everything down. Jun swallowed thickly. It was to stop his heart from jumping straight out of his throat. Nagisa continued to look at him with a soft gaze that was somehow possible with those sharp, blood orange eyes of his. Jun was completely helpless in all of this and he didn’t know what to think about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was all Nagisa’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Thank you for accompanying me, Jun.” Nagisa’s voice pierced straight through his brain.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Huh? There’s no need to thank me, Nagi-senpai. We’re in the same unit together, so I suppose it’s okay to go on an outing like this and bond a little, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Yes, you’re right. It’s important for the members of a unit to be closer together. I also asked you to accompany me so that I can learn some things about society.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t Ibara be a better teacher though?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... I’m sure that you have social skills that I lack, so I was hoping to be able to follow your example.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa? Following his example? When he was the most nervous wreck in the world?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks for the compliment.” Jun said the first thing that came to mind, doing everything he could to minimise the amount of potential awkward silence.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... How did I go ordering the parfait?” Nagisa looked at him. Jun got hit too hard with panic as his mind blanked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think you did okay? They took your order without problems so… it should be fine, right?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Okay. Thank you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa looked at Jun. Jun looked at Nagisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagi-senpai?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Hmm?” Starting up a conversation took a lot more willpower than Jun thought was necessary.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If Ibara can teach you about how to act outside of ES, why did you decide to go out?” Something didn’t sit quite right with Jun and he wanted more information.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Reading something in books and then experiencing it for yourself are two very different things. Ibara said that my behaviour in public is very important, but I don’t have much experience in interacting with other humans. I decided to practice a little by going out.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know it’s good to be out and about for a breath of fresh air, but… wouldn’t it be better to do something like this under Ibara’s supervision? I’m not saying that something will go wrong, but just in case, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parfait arrived before Nagisa could respond and Jun was initially relieved that he would have something to do other than talk to his senior, but then it quickly grew awkward as it was really drilled into him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he and Nagisa were sharing food.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun rarely had desserts. Usually the main source of sugar in his diet was the occasional strawberries he treated himself to and whatever other fruit he was presented with, but this was on a whole different level. Layers and layers of ice cream, syrup, strawberries and chocolate crumble, topped with a cute ice cream scoop, a biscuit stick and more strawberry syrup… and Jun was going to share this extremely sweet dish with a person he barely interacted with outside of work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa went for it, digging his spoon into the whipped cream on top, and Jun took this as a signal to begin eating as well. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... This tastes sweet.” Nagisa started after tasting a spoonful of ice cream with chocolate syrup.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Yes. I’d like to eat this again in the future.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jun easily shared Nagisa’s opinion on this one; he loved strawberries a little too much than he’d like to admit, and he was thankful that he wasn’t one to react strongly to the foods that he enjoyed the most. Nagisa reached for the biscuit stick with his free hand and popped it into his mouth, chewing it with an audible crunch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... I wish Ibara gave me more sweets to eat.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s just looking out for your health, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I understand. He said that everything is fine in moderation, though. Maybe it would still count as moderation if I could have a little bit of chocolate once a week?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You really like chocolate, don’t you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Yes. If Ibara cannot provide me with what I want… can you help me, Jun? I can pay, of course.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh… I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Why not?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think Ibara would catch on pretty quickly.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... But I can be sneaky about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand, Jun would be happy to help Nagisa if it meant that Nagisa could be happy, but on the other hand, the fact still stood that sweets weren’t so healthy… He didn’t know what to think of acting like some kind of parent to his senior, as if Ibara was the mother who never allowed Nagisa to eat anything remotely unhealthy and now he was just turning to the father to try and get what he wanted. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nagi-senpai, I wish I could help you, but I don’t really want to since this isn’t good for your health.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Okay. Sorry for pushing this onto you.” Jun desperately wanted to cheer up Nagisa in some way as that expression of dejection made something stir inside him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s okay. Besides, we have this dessert in front of us, so we might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half the parfait went by in the blink of an eye. Whenever Eden had their shared lunches, Jun always found his eyes being drawn to Nagisa’s direction, unconsciously picking up little things that Nagisa did. His eating speed was pretty average, and he never seemed to mind what was being put in front of him. Now, he ate a little faster than usual and he was easily able to keep up with Jun’s pace, as if this had somehow been turned into a competition of who could eat the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’m glad to have spent time with you, Jun.” Nagisa smiled again. It was no different to all the other times when Nagisa smiled, but Jun’s internal emotions flared up in a way that was completely disproportionate to the situation at hand, like a dam had just burst and all of his feelings had flooded out uncontrollably. His face reached uncomfortably high temperatures despite having just eaten something cold and he prayed to whatever god there was that Nagisa wasn’t going to bring up this physiological reaction (as if it was remotely possible for someone not to notice the blush).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun’s brain fried in the confinements of his skull. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, before reaching to eat more ice cream because that was the only thing he could think of doing. Responding to Nagisa was completely out of question. There was no way he was going to be able to say the right thing in his current mental state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... You have a bit of cream near your lip.” Nagisa reached out towards Jun, who was definitely beyond saving at this point. Everything slowed down to impossibly slow levels. Rationally, the right thing to do would have been to stop that hand from getting any closer to his face, and tell Nagisa that it could cause trouble for them if someone took a photo of this situation as it unfolded, and then go on to finish the dessert and pray hard that Nagisa wasn’t going to pull something else on him, but so much panic hit Jun all at once that it completely paralysed his entire being. Nagisa’s thumb made contact with Jun’s too-warm skin </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to the corner of his mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the smallest swiping motion caused Nagisa’s thumb to brush over Jun’s lip ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was truly, definitely, and absolutely the worst. Jun was sure that he was close to combusting spontaneously, but apparently Nagisa wasn’t finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa licked the cream off his thumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like he didn’t just touch Jun and cause him to explode right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Jun. Is something wrong?” Nagisa took another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. His blank expression showed no remorse. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong.” Jun mentally cursed himself for speaking too quickly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Your face is quite red.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It might be because it’s a little stuffy in here…” A complete lie. Jun’s brain function had decreased dramatically and it definitely wasn’t helping.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... It’s a good thing we’re walking back to ES. Some fresh air might help?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun had never wanted to run and hide so much in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the parfait was finished without event, but then he realised that there was another obstacle for him to get through: the stroll. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... We should do this again.” Nagisa commented as they left the dessert cafe. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure, Nagi-senpai? I’m sure that there are other better eating partners than me, since I’m not that good at talking.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Really? But I want to be closer to you, Jun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those last words echoed in Jun’s mind, getting louder and louder each time.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... We don’t get the opportunity to talk often. I’d like to talk to you more in the future.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Next time, we could just talk maybe during work breaks? We don’t need to go out like this and all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... One on one conversations are a different experience from talking with you when the rest of Eden is there, though. Are you worried about the cost? Ibara provides me with as much money as I request, so there is no need to worry about that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s not about the cost, Nagi-senpai, it’s about…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Hmm?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Never mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun internally breathed a heavy sigh of relief, after having saved himself from an extremely awkward conversation.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Does that mean that we can meet up like this in the future?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Then let’s consider when we should meet up next. It’s not good to have this too often, otherwise Ibara may find out. Is it okay if our next appointment is in a couple of weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day, outside the ES main building…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are, Jun! I’m sorry for pulling you aside on your way to work! I understand that you’re in a rush, but I must speak with you for a minute!” Jun was heading towards his ride when his producer suddenly appeared out of nowhere.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t this wait?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Unfortunately your schedule is not free until tomorrow, and I have to talk to you about this today! It won’t take long, I promise!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ibara pulled out his phone, tapped the screen a few times, and then showed Jun a video that made his stomach drop.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I ask what exactly is going on here?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s none of your business, Ibara.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As your producer, I believe this is most certainly my business! If someone else happened to be recording this or taking pictures, I’m the one that has to deal with the problems that may arise from your little outing with His Excellency.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you recorded that yourself?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes! I happened to be in the area before I saw you two, so I thought to record the incident just in case~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you going to blackmail me with it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course not! Why would I ever want to do that to you? I’m your producer, after all!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fine fine, what do you want to know?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why did you agree to His Excellency’s request?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well… Nagi-senpai said it was important. I didn’t want to turn it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! So His Excellency has learned how to use his words to convince others now! What an unexpected turn of events!” Ibara pocketed his phone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, before I go, I want to ask you something.” Jun stopped Ibara as he turned to leave.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Does Nagi-senpai not realise what exactly he’s doing, or is he doing it on purpose?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You mean regarding a certain act of intimacy that he performed on you? Don’t worry, I’ve already warned him about the consequences of such actions! It seemed that he was unaware that it was inappropriate, I can assure you that this won’t happen again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun felt relieved that he wasn’t going to have to experience such an embarrassing situation again, but at the same time… was that disappointment he felt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A certain white-haired male made his way towards Jun and Ibara, with a smile that had the slightest hint of playfulness.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... It’s fine if it’s in private then, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All feelings of relief got tossed out the window.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My appreciation for this ship went up quite a bit working on this.</p>
<p>This was the result of a collaboration I did with Tomo, who drew accompanying art! Thank you for collaborating with me, and I hope you had as much fun as I did. You can view their part <a>here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>